1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield, geothermal and mining systems for improvement of efficiency of handling equipment.
2. Background of the Art
Well construction facilities use several methods for transferring well equipment between two or more locations on the rig site. Illustrative well equipment includes, but is not limited to, pipe, drill pipe, drill collars, casing, liner, screens, drilling motors, MWD subs, bottom hole assemblies (BHA), and other devices and components used to construct, complete, and service a well.
Conventionally, rigs use cranes and hoisting systems for moving well equipment. A common system is a pipe mover, which moves a pipe between a horizontal orientation and a vertical orientation. Typically, these devices include interconnected arms that are associated with a boom and hydraulic actuators connected to each of the components. These hydraulic actuators usually require a significant amount of energy during operation. Much of this energy is used to move the components of pipe mover and not the pipe itself. These types of systems may be considered to use serial kinematics. That is, movement and energy is transmitted in a serial fashion from one arm to another to well equipment. A pipe mover is typical of well equipment handling devices that expend a considerable amount of energy to move itself while moving well equipment.
In aspects, the present disclosure provides more energy-efficient methods and systems for moving well equipment.